Many chemical reactions are carried out in a continuous process, because of the efficiencies inherent in continuous processing related to yield and to eliminating the need to isolate intermediate products. In continuous chemical processing, it is sometimes important, in a multi-step chemical reaction, that the reaction reach a particular stage before parameters are changed, such as the addition of chemical compounds to the reaction, changes in temperature or atmospheric conditions, and the like. In the art, the status of the chemical reaction is often measured by removing a sample of material from the reaction process line, quenching the material, i.e. stopping the process of the chemical reaction, and analyzing the chemicals in the sample. The chemicals in the sample at that particular point define the status of the chemical reaction at that point, and tells the technician whether the reaction is proceeding as planned, and whether conditions are right for adding additional chemical reactants, or for changing the temperature, for example, in the processing line.
A common means for determining the state of reaction of a process is to measure certain physical properties of the compound which are a reflection of the nature of the material. Most chemicals, in a fluid state, exhibit rheological (flow) properties that are a function of the molecular size and structure of the material. For small chemical molecules with simple structure, the rheological properties of the material are fluid-like, independent of the rate and size of the applied deformation, and can be characterized in terms of a simple viscometric function such as a Newtonian viscosity. As molecular size and structure increases, a material's rheological properties become more complex and are dependent on the size and rate of the applied deformation. Polymeric materials are comprised of very long molecules and exhibit viscous (fluid-like) as well as elastic (solid-like) behavior, known to those skilled in the art as viscoelasticity. Although characterizing the viscosity of a polymer can be descriptive of its molecular size, a viscoelastic characterization which is more sensitive to molecular structure is required since a viscometric function is not descriptive of the elastic nature of the material. A more thorough treatment for describing the molecular mechanisms underlying the viscoelastic rheological behavior of polymeric fluids can be found in “Viscoelastic Properties of Polymers” by J. Ferry, Third Edition, John Wiley & Sons, New York (1980).
In the chemical processing art, it is a continuing goal to completely automate the processing line. By that, it is meant that if analysis of the chemical reaction stream can be made at critical points, and the data from those critical points is fed into a computer, the computer can use the information to know when to adjust the reaction conditions as necessary, to assure that the chemical reaction goes as planned, which will improve the efficiency and yield of the chemical process. The nature of the analyzing equipment used at the critical points depends on the nature of the chemical reaction and the kind of data that will be most useful in analyzing the status of the chemical reaction. Since a chemical processing line is sometimes used for preparing more than one kind of chemical, and the materials used in the chemical processing line will change depending on the reaction, it is desirable that the analyzing equipment used be useful for a broad spectrum of chemical reactions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for analyzing the chemical or physical properties of a fluid in a reaction flow stream.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.